mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Horse
Horses are passive mobs that spawn mainly in plains and extreme hills biomes. As the main part of this mod, horses can be tamed, ridden, fed, and even bred. Horses are the main aspect of this mod. They are a reliable way of transportation, as they are notably faster than traveling by foot. There are 5 types of horses that naturally occur in the wild, several more only attainable by breeding, and quite a few special horses requiring both breeding and items to get. Taming There are two methods of taming a horse: Method one: Riding To tame a horse using this method, you must give it a horse saddle and ride it until the naming screen appears. It will throw you off the first few times you attempt this, but will eventually become tamed. This method can be made easier by feeding the untamed horse bread, wheat, pumpkins or mushroom soup. The more the horse is fed, the easier it is, although there is a limit to the effectiveness of feeding. Method two: Apples Horses can be instantly tamed by feeding them Apples or Golden Apples. These can also be used to rename already tamed horses. Here is the crafting recipie for the saddle: Breeding When you've tamed your new horses, why be happy with simple Tier 1 horses? There's loads more that you can create with a little patience and a few rare drops. 'The rules of Horse Breeding' When you're breeding your horses, you must follow these rules for the entire of the breeding, otherwise your horses will not breed: The horses cannot be more than 4 blocks away from eachother. There cannot be another horse within 8 blocks. You must feed both horses pumpkins or mushroom soup to begin the breeding process(love hearts will appear similar to how vanilla mobs breed). You must leave them for around half a Minecraft day. 'Normal Breeding' To breed normal horses, you need to follow this breeding chart: How to use the breeding chart First, you want to find what horse you want to breed. Then, from that horse's picture, look to the top horse of that column, and the far left horse of that row. By breeding those two horses, you have a chance to breed the horse you origionally chose. Breeding horses will not always create the horse between them, and will sometimes produce another horse of the same type as one of the breeding horses. For instance, to breed that grey, white spotted horse (2nd row down, 6th column). You will need a white horse and a black horse. Once you've worked it out, the breeding chart is simple and easy to use. 'Special Horses' Got your nice Tier 4 horse? Happy now? Nope! You can take this a step further! We'll start with the basic special horses. Donkey Donkeys are slower than normal horses, but can carry their own inventory (just give them a chest, a key will appear in your inventory.) When bred with any horse, it will create a mule, which combines the speed of the horse with the inventory of a donkey. They can be tamed from the start of the game. Zebras Zebras are only tameable if you are riding a Tier 4 horse, a Zebra, or a Zebra crossbreed--they will run away from you if you are on foot. The main use of a Zebra is to breed Zorses (Zebras and Horses.) They are rarer than horses and can also be used to breed Zonkeys (Zebras and Donkeys,) which are born sterile. So what's so great about these Zorses? They're actually needed to make nearly every other special horse. There are only 3 others which don't need a Zorse: Zombie Horse The Zombie Horse is created by feeding any horse (or zebra) an Essence of Undead. The horse will transform into a green Zombie Horse. The Zombie Horse is temporary however, and overtime its flesh will fall off, leaving you with the Skeleton Horse. When riding this horse, hostile mobs will not attack you. Giving any flying horse or Unicorn an Essence of Undead will also turn them into Zombie Horses but with wings or a horn, respectively. Skeleton Horse When a Zombie Horse, Unicorn, or Pegasus is left for long enough, it will transform into a Skeleton Horse. The Skeleton Horse also provides you with the ability that the Zombie Horse has, mobs will not attack you when riding it. The Skeleton horse will have a horn or wings if it was a Zombie Unicorn or Pegasus, and has the Unicorn's special ability if it was originally a Unicorn. Both these horses can be found naturally at night, though they are hostile and untamable. Their rare drop is the Heart of Undead, which can be turned into an Essence of undead with rotten flesh and a bottle. Nightmare The Nightmare is created by feeding a Zorse an Essence Of Fire. The Nightmare is a fast horse which, if whipped while being ridden, will light the ground on fire. They are fire proof and are found naturally in the Nether, though once again hostile and untamable. They drop the Heart of Fire, which combined with fire and a bottle will create the Essence of Fire. Now onto the Zorse required specials: Bathorse The Bathorse is created by feeding a Zorse an Essence Of Darkness. The Bathorse is a black horse with large bat wings, and can fly. They too can be found naturally, in caves and occasionally above ground at night. They drop the Heart of Darkness, which creates the Essence of Darkness when combined with an ender pearl and a bottle. Pegasus The Pegasus is created by feeding a Bathorse an Essence of Light above cloud level (around 150 y.) It can move faster and fly a little quicker than the Bathorse. Black Pegasus The Black Pegasus is created by feeding a regular Pegasus an Essense of Darkness above cloud level (around 150 y.) It is slower in the air than the regular Pegasus but is fire proof and allows a portable inventory like the donkey and mule. Unicorn The Unicorn is created by feeding a Nightmare an Essence Of Light. The Unicorn is extremely fast, can jump high and fall slowly, and sparkles when it jumps. As a unique ability of the Unicorn/Zombie Unicorn/Skeleton Unicorn, it is able to charge and ram/attack things when the ground beside it is whipped. This lasts about 10 seconds and the Unicorn will move slowly afterwards to recharge. Ghost Horse There are two types of Ghost Horses: the regular Ghost Horse, obtained by killing any tamed special horse, and the Ghost Pegasus, obtained by killing any tamed flying horse. Both only have a 1/10 chance of appearing when their living form is killed, and as well as being opaque and falling slowly, they float above the ground. Ghost Horses will move as fast as the horse they came from, and the sounds they make echo. Fairy Horse The Fairy Horse is one of the rarest horses, if not the rarest horse, obtainable. They are created by breeding a Pegasus and a Unicorn (use an Essence of Light on each under the normal breeding requirements) together, and are the only horse able to be dyed to look different. When made, the parents of the Fairy Horse will disappear, so this horse is quite costly. Because of the way the Fairy Horse is bred, it can not be given bread or wheat to instantly grow when born; waiting is required. Naturally it will appear white with butterfly wings, and will create gold sparkles when it jumps. However, when fed light pink dye it will turn a neon pink, and the shape of its butterfly wings will change. When fed light blue dye it will turn an electric blue and its butterfly wings will change as well. Fariy Horses are extremely fast both on the ground and in the air, and are nearly a straight upgrade to most of the other flying mounts. 2012-09-04_21.09.01.png|Zorse 2012-09-04_21.10.25.png|Bathorse 2012-09-04_21.14.16.png|Nightmare 2012-09-04_21.17.16.png|Zombie Horse 2012-09-05_09.01.56.png|Skeleton Horse 2012-09-04_21.21.24.png|Pegasus 2012-09-04_21.26.44.png|Unicorn 2012-09-04_21.44.18.png|White Fairy Horse 2012-09-04_21.45.26.png|Blue Fairy Horse 2012-09-04_22.04.05.png|Pink Fairy Horse Riding So, you have your awesome new horses. Great! But how do you ride them? You need to give the horse a horse saddle (if it doesn't have one already,) and then right click on it. Now you're riding the horse, here's the controls: Items Associated with Horses Horse Saddle The horse saddle is a main item in the taming of horses. You will need to equip any horse with one (right clicking it) in order to break or ride it. Wheat/Bread Wheat and bread are used to raise the chances of taming the horse, and are used in the same way (right clicking/feeding them to the horse.) It takes more wheat to tame a horse than it does bread. Sugar Lumps Sugar lumps are used similarly to wheat and bread. Feeding sugar cubes to any horse will make it easier to be tamed. Hay Stacks Hays stacks are used in about the same way as wheat, bread, and sugar lumps: making horses easier to be tamed. Apple/Golden Apple Both apples and golden apples will tame any horse instantly. A tamed horse will not despawn. They can also be used to rename pre-tamed horses, but that will use up the apple/golden apple if used that way. Medallion Medallions are used to rename any tamed horse, and will remain in the user's inventory if used that way. Rope Right clicking on any tamed horse with a rope will get it to follow you. This is useful if more than one horse is being lead, as it is impossible to ride more than one at a time. Whip The whip is used to speed a horse up for a short period of time if used while the horse is being ridden, and can also be used when it is not being ridden to lower its head and keep it in place, useful if it might wander off. Keys Keys are automatically put in the player's inventory when a chest is applied to any horse able to carry a portable inventory. They are used to open the inventory, and if lost, spares can be made. Pumpkins/Mushroom Stew Pumpkins and mushroom stew are used in the same way for horses. Feeding two horses within 4 blocks of each other either one will result in their breeding. Essences - Essence of Undead The Essence of Undead is used to turn any tamed horse or zebra into a Zombie Horse, and then over time into a Skeleton Horse. - Essence of Fire The Essence of Fire is used to turn any tamed Zorse into a Nightmare. - Essence of Darkness The Essence of Darkness is used to turn any tamed Zorse into a Bathorse. - Essence of Light The Essence of Light is used to turn any tamed Nightmare into a Unicorn, and any tamed Bat Horse (at cloud level around 150 y,) into a Pegasus, as well as make it possible to breed Unicorns and Pegasi together. It is created by combining the other 3 essences. Horse Armor Horse armor can be applied to every horse except for donkeys, mules, zebras, Zonkeys, and Skeleton Horses. There are four types of horse armor: - Iron Horse Armor Iron Horse Armor is made with iron and black wool and minimizes the damage any horse equipped with it takes. It can only be used on regular horses, not special ones. - Gold Horse Armor Gold Horse Armor is made with gold and red wool and minimizes the damage any horse equipped with it takes, though less than Iron Horse Armor does. It can only be used on regular horses, not special ones. - Diamond Horse Armor Diamond Horse armor is made with diamonds and blue wool and minimizes the damage any horse equipped with it takes, though more than Iron Horse Armor does. It can only be used on regular horses, not special ones. - Crystal Horse Armor Crystal Horse Armor is made with glass and diamonds and minimizes the damage any horse equipped with it takes, though more than Diamond Horse Armor does. It is the only armor able to be used on special horses, and can not be used on any regular horses. Additional Fun Stuff You can carry a small pet with you while riding on a horse; just pick up the pet as usual, then right click on the horse, or get on the horse, then right click your small pet; either way works except with mice, which you can only carry with you on horseback if you pick up the mouse second. This appears to work with all small pets. Wearing Rabbits while riding a horse, then jumping, will make you jump far higher than usual. With a pegasus, wearing Rabbits will make the pegasus charge forward while flying. Category:Passive Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Breedable Mobs